


The missing model

by AX400 (jay_the_timber_wolf)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Captivity, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Evil CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), For real she is actually good, Gen, Good Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), torcure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/AX400
Summary: The RK800 kept deviating, CyberLife's solution is to destroy every model but one and keep that one model for testing.Two years later a door is finally once again opened, and maybe this time he'll willingly walk through...Basically Nines replaces Connor in the main story, Amanda isn't a bad person, Hank being an understanding boy, and Connor really needs a hug after the sh*t he went through.





	1. Deaf

_The room is white, it's blindingly so. It hurts Connor's eyes to look at. The humans walking around in the room seem obvious to his discomfort and just keep on talking, Connor can't hear them. His auto processers have been turned off for three hours now, the only thing that keeps him from completely snapping is the occasional notification._

**_[It's okay Connor, you're okay. The test will end soon.]_ **

_Connor knows Amanda is right, she is always right. She knows what's going on, it's a test to see how Connor reacts to being completely deprived of a sense for a period of time, in this case hearing. Amanda doesn't like the researchers, not one bit. They hadn't bothered with giving the android they were testing on a name leaving it up to her to do so, dubbing him Connor._

_Quite suddenly his auto processers are online making him flinch as he starts getting feedback again after not having any for so long. "Toss it back in the room, we're done testing for today." A female researcher says waving off the two men who pick up Connor. Once back in the room Connor shoves himself near the back of the large area that holds lots of useless items._

_Connor doesn't like the color white._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short first chapter but hopefully will get longer. This idea just kinda came to me one day so I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Pain

_Connor flinches harshly when he sees the pipe clutched in a researcher's hand and curls in on himself more. He was backed into a corner with no way out and honestly he was scared. But he couldn't really do anything about it and just braced himself for the hit. Connor yelped when the pipe connected with one of his legs. Amanda was burning with rage at the treatment Connor was getting but she couldn't do anything about it._

  _Connor tried to block the next blow with his arm but it was basically useless. The metal pipe connected with his shoulder and he yelped again unable to help but glare at the researcher who was causing him this pain. But the researcher didn't react, only focused on Connor's behavior afterwards. Connor hid the moment he was back in the room, silently nursing his wounds._

_Connor growled softly in frustration gingerly treating his injured leg as he settled in a position that didn't hurt it. Later that day the same researcher came in and approached Connor. The android was done with the pain and let out a growl shuffling back in his hiding place. The researcher grabbed ahold of Connor and he was done, the researcher's arm jerked back now with a bite mark on their wrist. Connor dodged the swing from the researcher and growled again._

_"Sofia! What happened?" A male researcher asked from just outside. "It bit me!" They said glaring at Connor. Connor just glared back and bared his teeth at them. "That's never happened before, it's never turned violent towards anyone before." The male said. "Whatever, we're done with it today anyways." They huffed walking away. Connor relaxed the moment they left and curled up._

**_[Amanda why do they do this to me?]_ **

**_[They're just cruel like this Connor, you did nothing wrong.]_ **

_And Connor believed her, Amanda nevered lied to him. She had no reason to, Connor trusted Amanda because she never hurt him and was nice to him. Connor didn't like the researchers 'studying' him, they were cruel and lied at lot. Connor felt good when he bit them, because she deserved it. And he would do it again if it meant pay back for the pain they had put him through. Because Connor believed that they deserved it because he didn't but they still put him through the unnecessary pain and cruel tests. He wondered if ra9 would help him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still kinda short but we'll see how long it starts to get when I have more of an idea of what I want to do with it.


	3. Left

_Connor liked seeing the researchers in a panic he decided, smirking lightly as the researchers rushed to shred certain files. One of them glared at Connor and he just smirked back at them. "Are we really just going to leave it there?" They asked. "We can't risk moving it right now. We can come back for it later, after everything has settled down and back to normal." Another said._

_Connor doubted that they would be coming back for him. Amanda was glad they were leaving, it gave him a chance to escape. Connor waited two days and when he was sure that they were gone for good he launched himself at the window leading outside the room. He tore at the wire separating him from the glass of the window._

_It hurt when the wire cut his hands as he tore at it. Connor looked at the wire and growled when he saw how little progress he had made._

**_[It's okay Connor, it'll take some time to get a hole large enough to get out.]_ **

_Connor sighed but agreed with Amanda, he looked at his hands that had a lot of cuts on them. He needed to get out but he knew it would take some time to do so. All he had to do was be patient._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might start slowing down now. We'll see how that goes. Another short one but it'll get longer, hopefully.


	4. Open again

Connor wasn't sure how much time had past, he knew that he was starting to get low on blue blood, enough to weaken him and make him very tired. He saw the layers of dust gathering on the tables outside the room he was in. Amanda was a comfort, constantly sending him messages to keep him company when he wasn't in the garden and reassuring him that he will get out of there.

Connor glared at the wire covering the window knowing that it prevented his escape from this prison. He had managed to make a hole but it wasn't anywhere near big enough for him to fit through. Connor was laying down when he heard a door open, a sound that was very familiar to Connor. A growl escaped Connor as he pressed himself farther into his corner. 

**[Be careful Connor, we have no idea who has come.]**

He didn't need to be told twice, he was already tense ready to run away if needed even though his legs were wobbly and he'd probably fall a few times during. Connor could hear voices talking but he couldn't hear what they were saying through the walls and being farther in the room. Soon enough that dreadful door opened and Connor pushed himself farther into hiding. 

Connor caught sight of several human forms entering the room and moving around. Connor saw one that possessed an... LED? Another android? Connor crept forward trying to get a better look at the android, unsure what to make of it. It appeared to have brown hair like him and looked very similar to him but he wasn't sure.

**[Amanda?]**

**[Don't approach Connor, we have no idea of their motives or if they can be trusted.]**

Connor went back into hiding quickly trusting Amanda's judgment. Connor kept himself pressed into the corner, unsure if he could freely move around with these people in the room. But the door was open, they hadn't closed it behind them when they entered. The researchers had always closed the door after entering so Connor knew that they at least weren't researchers.

Connor could escape but he wasn't sure if the room beyond was clear of life so he decided not to take the chance. Staying were he was for the time being and doing his best to stay still. But his leg was still damaged and it hurt, Connor did his best to curl up without hurting it but he ended up whimpering in pain. Connor immediately regretted it because someone heard him and immediately located him. "Hey, over here!" Connor backed up more in his hiding place shivering in fear.

Sure enough a man appeared in Connor's sight and immediately he bared his teeth and began to growl still shaking. The man was older than what Connor was use to, hair grey and ragged, blue eyes sharp and intelligent. Connor was aware he acted animalistic but who could blame him? For his whole life he's been treated like a thing or uncontrollable animal. Human behavior wasn't something he saw as worth picking up. The man lowered himself to Connor's level and began clicking his tongue at him making him pause. He wasn't sure how to react to this kind of approach when no one has done this before to him.

When he moved forward however Connor backed up growling and baring his teeth again. He raised his hands up and made a strange sound that Connor didn't recognize making him pause again. "It's okay son, we're not going to hurt you. We're here to help." He said. That just made Connor growl again his distrust clear and he was also in a corner making it worse. "I don't think you're getting through to him." The android said. The man didn't say anything to the android keeping his full attention on Connor who was still on the defensive. "Poor little guy, they must have been so cruel to you to make you so stressed." Connor stopped growling and tilted his head looking at the man, this was the first person besides Amanda to notice that he got this way by someone else's hand.

To notice that his behavior wasn't his fault. "You're hurt aren't you? Where did those bastards hit you? We want to help you." Connor shrunk away from them not willing to speak. The only person he has ever wanted to talk to was Amanda and he didn't have to speak out loud to communicate with her. In short Connor has never used his vocal prossesers, unless it was to growl and whimper. The human frowned when he got no verbal response from Connor and started looking him up and down. "Is it your leg son? You're treating it more gingerly than the other." Connor whimpered softly and that seemed to confirm it to the human.

"It's okay son, you must be low on blue blood huh? You've been clawing at that wiring covering the window because you want to get away from here. You're desperate, I understand that. Come here and we can get you out of here. All you have to do is come here and you can get out of here." Connor looked at the human, and decided to consult the one person who he knew he could trust.

**[Amanda, what do I do?]**

For once Amanda didn't answer right away.

**[This could possibly be the only chance you have to get out, you should take it Connor.]**

So after a moment Connor reached out and grabbed ahold of the human's hands. He lifted Connor up to his feet and helped him move forward glaring when he saw Connor limp. The two others there seemed stuned that Connor trusted the man enough for this to happen as the man lead Connor out of the room. He naturally froze near the doorway but when he stopped so did the man, waiting patiently for Connor to be ready to move forward again. It took a bit but he did, finally walking out of that room willingly for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was approved by my twin sister before I published it. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Finally out

Markus paced the lab like space as Hank, Gavin, and Nines searched that strange room on the other end. Markus didn't like the fact that the wire inside the window in the room had clearly been torn at and covered in layers of blue blood. The most recent layer was probably only a few hours old and that made Markus worry.

"What do you think is, or was, in there North?" He asked. The female android in question looked at the wire covered in blue blood. "Probably an android of some kind. We did come here looking for lost androids." She said. Sure after the revolution succeeded CyberLife was required to release all androids in storage and so forth. But naturally the company decided not to release an androids they were experimenting on because they probably knew that they would be charged with a crime or thought that this wouldn't last.

Markus was starting to consider going into the room and locating the three himself when Hank came out, holding the hands of a damaged android. A soft mutter of 'oh ra9' came from North at the sight of the android. The android was a man, he looked a lot like Nines in some areas like the general shape of his face and the color of his hair but that was pretty much where the similarities ended. Freckles and beauty marks were scattered throughout his pale skin, his brown eyes darting around clearly looking for danger. The uniform he wore was ripped and torn so badly that it was difficult to tell what the material even use to be making an chance of learning his model nearly impossible.

There was a huge gash right across his nose made by (from what Markus could tell, he wasn't a detective by any means) some kind of cleaver. The android was also very clearly limping signifying very bad damage to his left leg and was shaking, wether it was from fear or low Thirium levels he couldn't tell. The android was also much slimmer than Nines was, clearly this android was built to move very fast. Markus felt something inside him twist when the android looks at him with clear distrust and shrank against Hank who had clearly somehow earned his trust. His fear was most certainly justified but Markus didn't know those reasons just yet. 

"Hey there, are you okay?" Markus asked. The android looks at Markus but no words emerge from his mouth. "He hasn't said a word so far, if he can speak he hasn't done so in a while." Hank said to him. Markus nodded and stretched a hand out to him and let the skin on his hand pull back. The android looks beyond confused about what this means and it dawn's on Markus that it's possible that he has never interacted with another android before. Which means he has probably never interfaced with anyone before. " _North what do I do?_ " Markus asked through a mental link. " _Maybe if he sees us do it he'll understand._ " North suggested.

North looks at Simon and they probably have a conversation about it before the two join hands. The android tilts his head at this and looked down at Markus' hand that was still being offered to him. He however seemed to catch on and tentatively reached his hand toward Markus' his synthetic skin peeling back to reveal the chassis underneath.

Markus felt rage bubble up in him seeing the cracks visible just on his hand, he could see the cracks disappear under his sleeve so he knew there were more. Choosing to focus on the android's state of mind rather than the more meaningless damage on him he took ahold of the android's hand and made the connection between them. The following sensation was tentative and unsure making it clear that the other hadn't done this before, well at least willingly. 

_H-hello?_

The soft voice was so tentative and unsure making Markus feel more for this android.

_Hey there, my name is Markus. Do you have a name?_

_... I do._

_What is it? I would like to know._

_... Connor._

Markus gave Connor a soft smile. 

_It's going to be alright Connor. We're here to help you do you understand?_

_I do._

_Can you tell me why you haven't said anything yet?_

_... I haven't spoken before, I never felt the need to speak. Not like they would listen even if I spoke._

_Can you show me some of those memories?_

_It's not like you would understand!_

Markus didn't like how quickly Connor had flipped from open to defensive so fast. Clearly it was a sore spot.

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit a nerve with you. I don't understand but that's why I asked. I want to know what you went through Connor so we can help you. But I understand if you don't want to share the memories, it's clearly not something you want to talk about._

When Connor had became defensive he had started to bare his teeth but after reassuring him he was in no obligation to share he stopped and a look of surprise crossed his face. 

_You're... not going to hurt me if I don't?_

_Of course not, I would never hurt anyone. And never when they've been as much as you have._

That little bit of reassurance seemed to open a flood gate as Connor showed him two memories. 

...

_Connor screamed as the people dragged him out of the room, the only place he felt safe and into the lab room. He hated that room and wanted more than anything to just go back inside. He could see that pipe being held in the hand of a researcher, his leg still hurt from the last time they did this. Why did they do this? He hasn't done anything to deserve this type of treatment! He hasn't done anything wrong! Nothing! Connor twisted and struggled against the hands holding him his screaming turning into frustrated growls and snarls. When the harsh hands grabbed onto Connor's head he didn't even think before snapping wildly, the smack to his head was totally worth the cries of pain from the researchers he had bitten in his books._

_..._

_"The hell is with that thing?! I was just trying to do some repairs and it lashed out!" Connor growled pressing himself farther in the corner he was in. It was their fault! Yes his leg was hurting and probably needed some repairs but they had dragged him out, smacked him around before tying him down and grabbing his leg. It hurt to even be touched so can they really blame him for lashing out in pain? And sure they claimed that tying him down was to insure they're safety and prevent him from causing more damage when he lashed out but it was kinda they're fault. Sure he lashed out a lot but the main reason was because he was in pain and not to mention scared. The way the researcher had grabbed him scared him and when they grabbed his leg it hurt so bad and it made him struggle enough to get free enough to bite the researcher who was still holding his leg with a panel on it open. They didn't seem to realize that the pain made him lash out, and that the fear of them and being hurt again drove him to defend himself in some way. It wasn't his fault, none of it was. Right Amanda? It wasn't his fault..._

...

Connor had clearly been through a lot, in the first memory Connor had been resentful and angry wanting nothing more at that time to make them pay. But in the second he was more docile, and more desperate to believe that the treatment he was receiving wasn't by fault of his own. But Markus was curious about one thing.

_Connor who is Amanda?_

_Amanda is an AI installed in me, she's been the only one who's been nice to me. The only thing that has kept me from causing injuries far worse than bites._

_So she helps you? Keeps you company and also helps squish your doubts?_

_She certainly helps with that._

_Well I don't know how you're going to take this but we would like to repair you, it will at least stop the pain. And we will for sure not tie you down and do our best to not cause you discomfort._

Connor looked at Markus for a solid minute before he asked.

_Promise?_

_I promise, we will do our best not to hurt you. But if your leg is constantly hurting like this it will be hard to repair it without hurting you at all._

Connor was silent for a bit before he answered once again. 

_Okay._

Markus and Connor disconnected and he looked at the others. "He's willing to let us help him out, but we have to be very gentle with him. Also his name is Connor." He informed the others. They all nodded and Hank gently held Connor's arm. "Come on son, once you sit down we can start fixing your leg." Connor willingly accepted Hank's help and soon they're sitting down and North was pushing a crate full of spare parts towards them. Simon reached for his leg and on the immediate jerk away he froze and looked at Markus. " _It's still causing him pain, and when anyone else grabbed it... it hasn't been a very pleasant experience._ " Markus explained through a link.

" _For him or the person grabbing him?_ " Simon asked. " _I'd say both. Connor has a pretty powerful bite, he could do it hard enough to break the skin and draw blood._ " Markus said. Simon nodded and turned to Connor. "Which area hurts the most? You can just gesture to the general area." Simon requested. Connor gestured to the middle area of his thigh, Simon nodded pushing aside some of the torn fabric of the pants he wore. "Then I'll do my best to avoid that area but it'll still be hard to not cause any pain. If it's been hurting ever since the injury than it probably was some pretty bad damage." Simon said.

The moment Simon pushes the fabric away enough a gasp left his mouth. Simon waved Markus over and when he saw what made Simon gasp he felt his blood boil. The area Connor had just gestured to was dented and cracked a lot worse than his hand. It looked like someone had taken a pipe to Connor's leg, and after seeing that memory Connor had shown him that was probably the case. " _What happened here? Did he tell you?_ " Simon asked. " _No, but I might know some of what happened. Let's just get him fixed up._ " Markus said. Simon nodded and looked at Connor. "I need to open the panel to get to the possibly damaged parts. It's going to hurt pretty bad from where the injury is placed okay?" Simon asked. Connor frowned but he nodded after a bit.

Simon carefully started getting the panel open which proved to be somewhat difficult because of the dents and cracks on it. Connor meanwhile was hissing in pain and letting out soft whimpers. "I know, I know it hurts and I'm really sorry but I need to get this fixed." Simon cooed trying to soothe him while he checked what he needed to fix and or replace. Connor seemed to be very understanding and stayed still and quiet while Simon set to work. "Can you try to speak son? It would be easier to communicate if you spoke." Hank asked. Hank frowned slightly however when Connor shook and held a hand over his mouth. "That's okay son, you can talk when you're ready." He reassured. 

Connor lowered his hand slowly to reveal a small smile. Markus was sure that this day was one Connor would remember, because this was the day he was finally free. He was finally out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a different POV. Hope you all enjoyed, until next time. Bye!


	6. Safe

Connor rested his head on the human's shoulder, they called him 'Hank'. Connor liked Hank, he was nice, treated him like how Amanda did. Amanda liked him too, she had came to see Connor as a son and when she saw how gingerly Hank treated him, waiting patiently for him to trust him. It just earned her respect for the man.

Connor looked at Markus who was speaking with the other human, this other one didn't look as kind as Hank. He unnerved Connor and Amanda was wary of him, the other android that hung on his side didn't really help. Connor felt fingers in his hair and quickly whipped around but relaxed when he realized it was just Hank doing that for his own comfort. "You sure are jumpy, I don't blame you though. I don't know what it is that you went through but it clearly scared you."

Connor didn't often purr, only really doing it around Amanda because he felt like she was the only one who deserved to hear it. However Connor felt like Hank deserved to hear it and began to purr. Hank raised an eyebrow at that but chuckled softly. "Even though you don't talk you have found a way to communicate your feelings fairly well." The soft smile on his face showed how glad he was that Connor found a way to communicate. The purring increased in volume as Connor rested his head on Hank's shoulder.

"So he purrs now?" Immediately the purring stopped and was replaced with growling, Connor clearly didn't like the other human. "Easy Gavin, the kid just has a unique way of expressing his feelings without words." Hank told the other human. "Yeah, sure. The only sounds he's made so far are growls, hisses, whimpers, and now purrs. It would be easier if he just spoke." 'Gavin' said. "He isn't ready to speak just yet Gavin, leave him alone." Gavin glared but sighed softly and nodded. "You're right, sorry Hank." He said.

Markus walked over to them just then and kneeled in front of Connor. "We've been speaking with the DPD about bringing your case to court, if you're willing but first we need to get you settled. The first thing to do is obviously a place to stay." Connor tilted his head. "We're taking you to New Jericho now so we can find you a room that you feel comfortable in." So they lead Connor to the car they had and allowed him to climb into whichever seat he wanted which happened to be in the back with Hank. Connor liked the ride, something about the world passing by so fast just appealed to him.

Then they pulled up to the place known as New Jericho, and the change in Connor's behavior was noticeable. There were many androids milling around the sight and many of them looked over hearing the familiar sound of Markus' preferred vehicle. Connor immediately ducked his head not knowing what to do when faced with so many people all that once. The others climbed out of the car and Hank opened the door for Connor, the android didn't move from his position flattened against his seat. "Markus..." Gavin gestured to the crowd gathered around the van to see the newest android to come to New Jericho. Markus nodded and turned to look at the crowd. "Come on, shoo. The poor guy has been through a lot and doesn't need or want the unnecessary attention." The other androids left to take care of business, only two stayed. A long blue haired female android and another female android with shorter orange hair. They approached carefully seemingly making sure that Connor didn't feel threatened by them, still a low growl began to rumble out of him without his consent but he didn't stop it.

"Who's this guy?" The blue haired one asked. "This is Connor, Connor this is Echo and her girlfriend Ripple." Connor still pressed himself farther into the car his growling getting slightly louder. "Why is he growling?" Ripple asked raising an eyebrow. "It's his way of communicating, he hasn't said anything so far." Hank said. Echo approached the car but didn't get in, she instead kneeled on the ground near the car. "Hey there Connor, as you probably know I am Echo. Don't fancy talking huh?" Connor relaxed a little and he stopped growling. "Is it because you're afraid no one will listen? Or maybe you're insecure about your own voice? Maybe both, I wouldn't put it past you to be honest." Connor relaxed more, this was clearly someone who understands somewhat of the pain he has went through. 

Echo reached over gently and placed it on the seat in front of Connor. "But your voice will be heard here, here you are safe. If you'd like me and Ripple will show you around and you can figure out where you want to stay." Connor glanced around before looking at Echo and shaking his head. Echo frowned but then Hank spoke up. "Maybe we should take small steps first, he's clearly this hesitant because he's overwhelmed by so many people so quickly." Markus thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, Hank do you think you're welcome to taking him in for a while?" Hank thought about it and then nodded. "Yeah, I can take him while he's healing." Connor practically leaped out of the car and latched onto Hank's arm. "Looks like he's got no objections." Gavin said.

Hank shrugged and lead Connor to his car that was parked nearby. "It's okay son, you'll be safe. No one will hurt you anymore, I swear." Amanda decided to chime in then.

**[No one will hurt you anymore Connor. You're in good hands now.]**

Connor didn't doubt that, after all why would Amanda lie when she's been telling him the truth for so long? He would be safe, he was in good hands now, just like Amanda said. He was finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short again, but hopefully I'll try to make another longer one. Until next time, bye!


	7. Place to stay

Connor had chosen the passenger seat to ride in for the ride to Hank's home. When they stopped at the home Hank got out first and Connor followed shortly after. Hank however stopped in front of the door with his hand on the doorknob, not opening it yet.

"Just warning you son but I have a dog. A big bundle of fluff that will be racing out the moment I open the door. Just nod when you're ready to meet him." Connor wondered immediately what he meant by 'bundle of fluff' before Amanda chimed in.

**[What he means by that is that the dog is big and has long fluffy fur. You should be fine Connor, by the way he is talking about this dog he's a gentle giant.]**

Connor thought about it for a moment before he nodded. The moment the door opened a rather large dog rushed out and immediately pounced on him knocking him to the ground making him let out a surprised yelp. However for the first ever a laugh bubbled up in Connor as the dog began to lick him with his big wet tongue. Hank smiled when, for the briefest moment, Connor's LED turned blue.

"Alright Sumo, get off him." Hank decided to give the guy a break pulling Sumo off Connor. Connor got up after a few moments and Hank lead the way inside the house. "It's not much, but make yourself at home." Connor immediately leaped onto the couch and made himself comfortable on it. Sumo immediately followed him and settled on the floor near him. Connor watched Hank as he walked around the home and when he came back he was holding some clothes. "Here, might as well change out of those rags." He said passing Connor the clothes. 

Connor happy changed into the clothes provided to him by Hank, snuggling into the DPD hoodie. Connor was already finding Hank's scent comforting, the older man smelled of cheap booze, gun powder, cheap cologne, and hints of wet dog. The hoodie was nice and soft, softer than anything he has ever owned. Hank smiled gently as the android began to purr once again, his LED going blue for a solid minute before returning to yellow. 

Sumo perked up upon hearing the purring and got on his feet before giving the android a few licks. Connor wrapped his arms around Sumo and ran his fingers through his fur, his purrs increasing in volume. Hank sat down on the couch with the two of them and flipped on the TV, setting it to a music channel. Connor paused briefly in his purrs to look at the TV, listening to the music playing. Only about two minutes later Connor began purring again, louder than before and his LED turn blue and stayed that way until he finally fell asleep. His LED going to a soft yellow, arms wrapped around Sumo who leaned against the android softly wagging his tail.

Hank smiled softly lowering the volume of the TV before heading to bed, he felt comfortable leaving Connor with Sumo. If something happened to Connor Sumo would be the first to let him know about it. Connor had found a place to stay, and for once he wasn't afraid to fall into stasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. I'm still working on making the chapters longer. Until next time, bye!


	8. Actions speak louder than words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank knows that Connor isn't ready to speak but he also knows that actions speak louder than words.

Hank woke up the next morning to find that Connor had went outside during the night and laid in the yard with Sumo. He didn't blame the kid, he's been locked away with no access to the outside for his whole life. Connor looked up at him when he heard the door open but made no move to get up from where he was. Sumo wagged his tail at him but he didn't seem worried about the android laying next to him so Hank concluded that Connor just wanted to spend some time outside.

He left the door open as he went back inside walking to the kitchen for some breakfast. While cooking Sumo made his way inside with Connor following not too far behind, the android kept a low center of gravity while passing the kitchen. Hank didn't blame him for being tense, the kid has been through a lot after all. Connor sat down on the couch again and would glance over the back of the couch every now and then to look at him. 

"You alright son? Is something bothering you?" Hank asked figuring that it wouldn't hurt to ask. Connor looked down at his left wrist and rubbed at it. "Is it your wrist? Is it bothering you?" He asked walking to the couch. Connor whimpered softly and bit at his wrist confirming to Hank that it was his wrist bothering him. Hank sat down on the couch but kept his distance from Connor so he won't get scared. "Can I see it son?" He asked. Connor looked at Hank for a bit before reaching out his arm and letting him take it. 

Hank rolled up the sleeve of the hoodie Connor was wearing and ran his fingers over the area. It felt like there was cracks all across his wrist but it was hard to see with the synthetic skin covering it. Connor didn't need to be asked before he pulled back the synthetic skin to reveal what was underneath. Cracks spiraled out from a point of impact, by the looks of it Hank was thinking that it was a pipe and it didn't take him that long to locate the problem area. The problem appeared to be two pieces of Connor's chassis, one forced underneath the other and most likely pressing against a few nerve wires and Thirium lines.

Being very careful Hank moved and pressed at the pieces until the one wedged under the other was free and no longer causing him discomfort. Immediately after the soft purring sounds Connor made came and Hank smiled at him. "There, that's better isn't it?" Connor purred louder and bumped his head against Hank's shoulder a sign he easily understood. "Yeah, yeah. You're welcome son." He said patting the android on the head. Connor smiled slightly at Hank but he could tell it was an unsure one, he clearly didn't smile often.

Hank knew that Connor was putting quite a bit of trust in him by even letting him know about his wrist. Hank was sure that it would take some time before Connor could trust himself enough to talk, but for now Hank could read his actions like he really was talking. And right now his actions said that he trusted him for whatever reason. Maybe it would be easier for Connor to trust humans because he has more experience with them than other androids. All the evidence points to Connor having never seen or interacted with an android before they found him.

Hank saw this when he kept looking at Nines like he was the first he's seen of another android. In the way he didn't know how to interface with another android without being shown first. Hank couldn't interface with Connor to completely understand what was going on in his head but he can look at his mannerisms and behaviors to get an idea of what was wrong. After all, actions speak louder than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. Honestly I don't know what the plot is at this point. What this is is the recovery story of an abused and neglected Connor as he adjusts to the new life he was given. Hope you enjoyed, bye for now!


	9. The mystery of Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus has seen a lot of deviants in the past two years, only one android looks even close to Connor, the android they rescued from a underground lab.

Hank had easily handed over the tattered clothes Connor had been wearing when they found him. Markus had seen a lot of androids in his two years of being the leader of Jericho, only one android he has seen looks even close to the android they recovered from the underground lab. Nines, the RK900, looked like Connor but they weren't the same. Nines was bigger than Connor, bulker and built for strength. Connor was slim, smaller and clearly built with speed in mind.

Nines hair was a darker brown and his blue/grey eyes looked cold at first, his hair still neat like when he worked for CyberLife. Markus honestly didn't know if Connor's hair would have been similar to that when he was first made but when he was found it was messy and full of curls, his eyes a warm brown color. Connor also had freckles and beauty marks scattered around his skin. Markus just couldn't figure out what Connor's model was.

He guessed that he was probably an RK series model because he was just so similar to Nines but it was difficult to say for sure. Markus shifted through the uniform fabric trying to learn what he could from it, it was hard to tell what the original color once was but he guessed that it was probably grey. Markus focused on the right side of the uniform where the model number would be but noticed something off. The area was cover in ink like someone had on purpose covered it up, all he could see was the beginning that looked sort of like a R and a K.  _At least it's possible he's an RK model._ He thought to himself.

 Markus grabbed a few of the folders found in the lab and looked through them his blood boiling as he read some of the entries.

 

 

>   _Test #32_
> 
> _Purpose of test: reaction to pain._
> 
> _Results-_
> 
> _The android after only a few hits began to yelp, raise its arms as a form of defense, and curl up into the corner it was in. Afterwards it has begun to react negatively towards those who have conducted the tests, going as far as to bite the person._
> 
> _It has begun resisting to leave it's designated safe zone when it sees things used to conduct the tests in the hands of personal, such as a pipe. It has begun to shy away from personal in general and is more hesitant to leave the safe zone then before for any reason._
> 
> _Test #12_
> 
> _Purpose of test: reaction to sensory deprivation_
> 
> _The android's audio processors were turned off for a total of three hours and twenty minutes while in a white room with researchers all around. After it's audio processors were turned back on it has since shown a dislike for the color white._

They just referred to Connor as 'the android' and not by his given name or his model number. Did they even bother to name him? Markus began to wonder if maybe it was Amanda who named him 'Connor' out of care for the android. Markus sighed and picked up the jacket walking off to find Simon or Josh, which ever one he ran into first. It happened to be both so he threw the jacket at Simon and turned to Josh.

"We might need your help with something soon." He said. Josh raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, right. You weren't there when we found Connor." Simon said moving the jacket out of his face. "Connor? The android you found in that underground lab?" Josh asked. "Yeah, hasn't said a word as of yet but I'm hoping with your help we can learn at least what his model is." Markus said. "Why hasn't he spoken yet?" Josh asked. "Told me he was uncomfortable with speaking. But maybe he'll write answers to you. You have a calm demeanor to you and that might make him comfortable around you." Markus said.

"Josh does have a calm and friendly demeanor about him. But Hank said to me that he thinks it might be easier for him to warm up to humans then androids because he has so little experience with them." Simon said looking at the jacket. After a few moments he threw it on the ground. "No chance we can learn anything from this." He said giving it a kick. Markus admittedly frowned, hoping to have been able to learn what exactly Connor was without talking to him when he was clearly still trying to adjust. Markus didn't want to stress the poor thing by asking him questions but they needed to learn what model he was.

Learning what model Connor was would help them find compatible parts for him in case he got injured, it would help them gage how well he would function with spare parts. But since they couldn't learn anything from Connor's torn uniform then they were forced to have to ask Connor. Josh sighed but nodded. "Hopefully he can tell us." He said.

...

Josh sat across from the android dubbed Connor making sure he looked as friendly as he could to keep him relaxed. Connor looked at Josh, his legs drawn up to his chest with his arms draped over his knees, he fidgeted every now and then looking Josh up and down. "Hey there Connor, my name is Josh. You know my friends Markus and Simon right?" Connor made a sound between a hm and a static crackle, Hank had informed him that this was Connor's way of saying 'yes'.

"Well we're concerned about something that has come to light." Connor's head tilted to the side. "Well you see, we don't know what model you are. If we don't know this then it would be hard to find spare parts for you in case you're hurt." Josh said keeping his voice level and calm. Connor made a high pitched whining noise that sounded confused. Josh opened the notepad in his lap and set the pen he held on top of it. "I understand if you're not ready to talk just yet which is why I have this. Can you write your model down for me?" He asked holding out the notepad and pen to him.

Connor looked at the pen and paper for a minute or so before he took both in his hands. Connor's hand twitched at odd intervals while he wrote but he didn't take long to do what was requested of him and handed the notepad back to Josh. In rather messy writing was the model  _RK800_. Josh had never heard of such a model but he passed the pad over to Markus. Josh knew that he suspected that Connor was a type of RK model, this only confirmed what he suspected. Markus looked confused as well, chances were that he too had never heard of a RK800.

A model that was never released to the public and only one remaining.  _ **"I overheard some CyberLife employees talking about something interesting before I was sent out. A model that was never released to the public and didn't pass the testing stage. I don't remember what the model was exactly but I think it was a RK model."**_ Josh remembered that conversation with Nines, the android was clearly unsure if he should tell them about that he had overheard. But still he decided to do so because he and Markus seemed to be the only RK models out there.

But now they knew this was untrue, because Connor was an RK800. They needed to talk to Nines about what else he could have overheard. If it revealed any more information then it would help them with Connor's case. "Thanks Connor. We'll leave you be now." Markus said and they left the house ready to talk to Nines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this to a while, hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed please and thank you.


End file.
